Yami: Truth behind the introduction
by Random Taliya
Summary: Yami finally tels how he learnt Japanese and his pitfalls along the way.
1. Meeting Yugi almost

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh.

I first opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness the light that I once knew as day seemed like distant memory. I decided to just keep my eyes shut and would have been happy in that state but a light appeared and I squinted my eyes slowly opening them to see a boy with what seemed to be a puzzle in his hands. Wait that's my Puzzle, why does this boy have it? I wander over to the boy he doesn't seem to notice me. Well at least not until he added the piece with the sign of Hours on it. I felt pain once again and yelled. I frightened the boy it wasn't intentional though I can't understand though why I felt so much pain. I don't remember anything, Who am, who is this child in front of me, Where am I , why I can't remember anything, and why my body hurts so.

He walked to me and stared at me. He then rubbed his eyes staring again. He was about to turn away and I blurted out my questions for him. I noticed him turn looking at me concern in his eyes. I think he thought I was insane or something cause he slowly brought his hand to my forehead then flicked said forehead. He started talking rapidly but I couldn't pick up a single word. I stared very confused and tilted my head a little. He noticed my confusion and slowed his voice down but I still couldn't understand him. I felt useless. I then noticed the puzzle box and the language I knew. I wandered over to it but get stopped by the boy who grabs it like it is life or death. I notice him grab the completed puzzle and he tried to hit me over the head with it. He looked like me only shorter by a bit without some of his gold bangs going up as mine did. He managed to hit me after a few failed hits and I yelled because it really hurt and for some odd reason it went through my body. He dropped the puzzle looking at me on the floor in pain confusion on his face. He lifted me. He started talking slowly to me this time his voice was calm. I didn't understand him but pointed to the box. He sighed and got it. I looked at it reading it out loud. The boy disappeared from my view and I was back in the darkness I tried to sleep in before.

I feel asleep and rewoke floating in the same place I found the boy. He seemed busy at something. I looked closer and noticed him writing stuff. He yelled something at me but it still mad no sense. I pointed at the stuff he was writing and he threw his writing implement at me.


	2. Foriegn Objects, Foreign Language

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh.

The writting tool hit me in the face and I picked it up and couldn't help but stare at it. It wasn't a chisal for stone nor was it a feather for ink so it really confused me. I notice the boy go back to writting with a second simular implement. I noticed a white rectangle on the floor it had some of his writting on it but when I went to pick it up he scrunched it. I unscrunched it and wrote my native language on it passing it to him. He looked at it then got up walking out of the chamber. I thought to follow and did but stopped when I saw the stairs leading down into a crowded shop. The boy talked rapidly to some elder and the elder seemed to be translating my writting to the little guy. The two of them came up the stairs and the elder screemed when he saw me, I heard him yell one phrase repeatatly but had yet to know it's meaning. He yelled "Seishin no tachisaru o ushinatta!"1 I have no clue why but my body seemed to pain more each time he said that. I after the fifth yell couldn't take the pain and screamed. I assumed I fainted because on hour later I woke up on the boys bed. The boy talked to me calmly again but I couldn't understand. The pain came back and I yelled. He poured out something and passed it to me. I stared at it not sure what it was. He sighed as he went over to the large screen next to his writing using a rectangle device. I don't really understand what he is doing but at this point I really don't care. He can back disappointed. I still don't know what he has given me and am not going to take it till I know. Whatever that elder said hurt me so why should I trust this boy not to poison me with this? I suddenly felt dizzy and dropped the small cup. I fell from my seated position and was expecting to fall right off the bed but the boy caught me. I felt cold and shivered. He felt my forehead and lay me back down in the bed covering me with a soft blanket. I yelled again, my body hurt more and I still felt cold shivering. The boy wrote something and showed me the writing. It was the remedy for a cold plus the word modern pointing towards the cup which had more of the reddish liquid in it. I nodded slightly as he handed it to me but I felt to weak at this point to hold it. I held it but it fell from my hand. The boy luckily had once hand under mine which stopped it from falling. He started to bring it to my lips but I coughed he placed the medicine aside rubbing my back. He calmly said something to me but I still couldn't understand a word. I coughed for what seemed like five minutes and then was fed the medicine by the boy. I noticed it defiantly didn't taste like milk from a mother who had given birth to a boy. I spent a good ten minutes pondering this as I fell asleep once more.

I woke up feeling my pain seemed numbed and I felt less dizzy. The boy saw I was awake heading over to me. He calmly asked me something but I still couldn't understand him. I suddenly went into a coughing fit. I couldn't help it my chest despite the numbing effect of the medicacine still felt tight and it was hard to breathe. My throat felt like the sand of Eygpt, scorching and my body felt like a rock. The boy sat me up placing my head on his right shoulder. His sudden movement of my body caused me to scream from the pain it caused. He rubbed my back which just opened up an old wound and caused me to yell more I fainted from his hug and fell to the floor next to the bed yelling more. He sat me up against the side of the bed. He then wrote 'What's wrong' I pointed to my back and chest. He slowly checked my back. He looked back at me worried. I wish he wouldn't have looked at me like that. He stood up to leave the room. I would have followed but felt too weak to move and fell to the side coughing. He noticed and came back pouring me some more medcine. I felt him place the small cup to my lips but halfway through sipping I couldn't keep it down and coughed it back up. He placed the medicine aside grabbing the blanket He had used on me on the bed covering me with it. He then began to leave again. When he came back a few minutes later the elder was with him. I wasn't feeling well at all and yelled from my bodies pain which was now unnumbed because the medicine had worn off the boy sat me up holding me n his shoulder. I heard the boy rapidly talk to the elder but still couldn't understand. I started coughing again and blanked out. The next thing I knew I was in a stange room with even stranger machines connected to my body. I saw the boy sitting next to the bed I lay in he seemed relieved that I was awake. He rubbed my right hand and I slowly wrote 'where am I' on a rectangle giving it to him. He sent back a explination of this being a hospital and then said the word 'byouin' he then wrote on a two sided rectangle one side 'byouin the other side the word I knew for hospital. He also wrote on three more small rectangles the equivalents of are you ok? How are you feeling? and Hi my name is... He handed them all to me thankfully he had given me hyrogliphic pronciation of his laguage words otherwise I would just have to point at the card. I pointed to a tube comming out of my arm, he sighed. I noticed I felt better but still couldn't move much, siting up was an impossiblity at this point. The boy wrote that the tube was giving me medicine and pain relivers. He also wrote that when I felt up to moving he would help me. I found myself laughing at that. It wasn't that i wasn't in the mood it was that my body felt like lead. Wile they say lagughter is th e best medicine..my sudden laughing led to me coughing harshly and my body chilling. I was shivering under the blanket and felt some pain come back. He tried to ask me something but I was too tired and frightened to think. He grabbed my cards padding one more pointing to it's translation of "What's wrong?" I reached for him. I couldn't figure out what was wrong i just felt very ill suddenly and clung to his arm. He sat me up and held me there. I shivered more and reached for the blanket. He draped it over me and I fainted again. When awoke again he hugged me probably from relief, however his hug caused me to yell a little form the pain that refused to leave. He let go and lay me back down. Softly he said something I have heard him say to me multiple times. I assumed he was telling me to rest though bacaue he was covering me with the blanket. I tried to close my eyes but my eyes snaped right back open because My head hurt. I looked at him my forehead scrunched form pain hopping he would notice. He seemed to and rubbed my forehead slowly. As he rubbed my forehead I slowly fell back asleep. The effects of the medicine through the tube seemed to finally be taking effect as my body's aches numbed and I drifted to sleep.

1. Japanese for **Lost spirit begone!**


End file.
